Merchant & The Wolf
by TPATFan16
Summary: A Beauty and the Beast Spice and Wolf. Holo the Wise Wolf only knew sorrow and loneliness. Her wolf to human form every night and day for centuries, more to come has come a curse to her, making her start to lose her hope to be free and be loved. But everything changes when comes across a white haired merchant when crossing into her dark territory. Can she learn to love and be loved


**Hello, my lovelies! My name is Mickey and I am a 5 year fanfiction writer but I retired almost 3 years but after watching and falling in love! With Spice and Wolf a few days ago and can't stop watching and reading some Spice Wolf fanfics and noticed that there's no B &B crossover so I was like "Unacceptable! It's so obvious so why isn't there any!?" So I came out of retirement and started writing this yesterday, and hope to continue writing as soon as I can get some time since I'll be starting school (college), work, club work, interviews, internships again in 2 weeks but I can always manage and find some time!**

 **Before we start just wanted to clear up on the roles for those who don't know or watched Spice & Wolf, just a quick simple character description. (I'm guessing all of you know Beauty and the Beast and for those who haven't... they're idiots)**

 **Spice and Wolf. Beauty & Beast version, **

**Merchant and the Wolf.**

 **Spice Wolf characters & B&B roles:**

 _ **Kraft Lawrence (Belle)- traveling merchant of 25 years old.**_

 _ **Holo (Beast) Goddess of Harvest, The Wise Wolf, changes into"human" appearance (with wolf ears, tail & teeth) at night from her Wolf form in daytime.**_

 _ **Chloe (Gaston)- Lawrence's ex (kinda)**_

 _ **Emile-(Maurice) Lawrence's mother**_

 _ **The rest are all OCs to play the servants or villagers.**_

 **Well enjoy and hopefully you all like it! ;)**

 **Merchant & The Wolf **? ﾟﾐﾺ

 _Prologue_...

Winter coldness. ❄️

It's all she knows for as long as she could remember.

In all her centuries living among the human world, surrounded by the winter snow of her homeless and her pack. Running everyday on her paws leaving her footprints behind but they quickly disappeared so she could not find her way back the way she came or back home, maybe that's how she got lost in the first place from her home Yoitsu in the North. At least there she wouldn't be ashamed or felt completely lonely with her curse. The Godesss of Harvest didn't even know if her true form was either a birthright, a blessing or a curse all at once. But she did know one thing she knew is that she was alone and far away from her home.

Holo, the Wise Wolf, spent her years in her sanctuary, staring out her balcony seeing her castle always covered in white cold snow. A dark forest, the earth covered in snow and ice, the opposite and negative side and far from being a winter wonderland. She designed it to be like her home Yoitsu where the winters were long and the summer were short but but wasn't the same as the original.

Her 721th birthday was approaching but that didn't matter to her since it wouldn't make any difference. She would continue to age and the entire world would change without her, the earth outside her lands would change to the seasons correspondence. The cold wind blows on her auburn red hair, it was nearly time for her to change back to her original wolf form. She never was founded of her human form but it was some adjustments she's used to by now. Her long auburn hair covered down her front nude skinny petite curvy figure. The shine of the moon came down on her rosy pale skin, being even mistaken if it was camouflage into the white snow.

Her human form was of a 15 year old teenager human form but her auburn/white wolf ears and long beautiful wolf tail to complain with her hair, she was beautiful but her wolf features would always show in the night time when in the daylight she would change into her terrifying wolf form for her hunts.

"Mistress? Your dinner is ready for you, ma'am" a black work by the name Zex approached the female wolf.

"I'm not hungry right now, Zex" Holo replies with her ears down.

"You haven't eaten in 3 days, milady. If you do not eat, you won't have the energy for your hunts when the humans come"

"You mean IF the humans come. And if they do, they're fools to even think about coming near my grounds again after what happened a century ago"

"And now there's a legend, myths, stories about me know. I am a beast after all to them, after I served them for centuries as their Goddess of harvest and turned against me all because I wanted to put the harvest to rest for the winter and stopped growing"

"Humans are always so ungrateful. You share your gift, your talents with them, to give them the benefits of having new things for them to survive and live, and they turn against you" Holo growls showing her wolf teeth.

"They are no longer of your gifts, mistress. They did not deserve of you anymore"

"But still, Zex, serving them gave me some freedom before I left my home"

"But now you have to pay a price, ma'am. Because you stopped their harvest growing for the winter, for you to let it rest, for you to rest, they exiled you out their land and in a way are to blame of your curse" Zex frowns using the blame game with anger, opening his mistress's wounds.

"Don't you think I know that, Zex. Humans now see me as a monster! When they're the real monsters..." Holo grips cracks on the reins of her balcony, digging her shape nails as claws unto the hard cement.

"You are not exiled, mistress. You have the right to demand revenge. They hunt you down and you should do they same before they come to you! You are a God and these humans need to be remembered who are their superiors and not go against the powerful and less the Great Wise Wolf as yourself. THEY DESERVE TO BE DEAD ALL OF THEM!"

"ENOUGH ZEX!" The wind gushed in by her outburst, her red eyes glowing dangerous. "Yes, humans are ungrateful, hunters and murders. And yes, I am a Godesss and the Wise Wolf But I am not like them! I do not hunt to kill, I only kill if I am threatened by these killer humans. But I am not a murder, I don't harm anyone unless I need too and if I do, I do not feel well with myself. Doesn't allow me to sleep. So please do not compare me to those monsters"

"I am sorry mistress... I didn't mean to upset you, please forgive me" Zex lowered his head and ears never liking in hurting and upsetting his mistress.

Holo's ears flopped down as well. "You're forgiven, Zex, but do not cross that line with me again or I won't forgive you easily next time"

"Of course, milady, I apologize again" Zex looks away, still upset.

"I'm going to go hunting, I'll be back before sunrise" the wolf girl takes only her hood after undressing herself to fully nude since she was about to change into her wolf form, and the last thing she wants is to tear off anymore of her clothing.

Zex sighs, knowing how his mistress was always unhappy and filled with so much hatred and sorrow for humans.

Outside, even if it was daytime hours, the atmosphere and sky was still dark and gloomy with feet of snow covering the Earth. Definitely a place where the sun never seen thru the dark clouds, the leafs of light that came thru was to show a cloudy day but nothing more than that.

Holo's paws felt the cold white powdery snow under her 4 paws as she runs at a speed that was impossible to see with the naked eye. It was like if she isn't even there, if it wasn't for the scratches on the trees and large paw prints on the snow, nobody would notice her presence, not even the smallest mouse. Holo felt always a pain by knowing that being in her wolf form was the only time of the day she can be outside her castle walls but never out of her castle grounds to the outside world where it was probably summer time out there and forever winter here, keeping her trapped.

That line that divided the outside world, separated by summer and winter. She placed her paw an inch away from the border line, seeing in front of her all warm and sunshine where hers will forever be cold and dark.

"This will forever be my curse. To never be free of this curse, to stay trapped in my own sanctuary. Humans are to blame"

Even if it was to protect her from human hunters, was it really worth it to sacrifice her freedom for another century and more?

"This form, wolf and half human, it doesn't matter, I will be alone and trapped forever. For who could live like this? Who could accept me like this...?"

Holo broke down on her 4 paws and broke to tears. Who to think a fierce giant monstrous God wolf would find the will to not look vulnerable in front of her servants and more to continue to lie to herself that she can handle this, but she couldn't. The loneliness for centuries and more to come was eating her alive and doesn't know how long would she resist anymore...

"What did I do to deserve this curse...? WHAT THE HELL DID I DO!? LIFT THIS DAMN CURSE OFF ME PLEASE!" She howls and growls to the skies as if somebody could hear her and was listening but no one was around.

She continue to cry knowing nothing was going to change. Feeling she's waiting for something that would never come. It was the horrible price to pay of being a Goddess, to live forever, alone and watch the entire world in front of her red pierce eyes in front of her, watching what she thinks her life goes by without her.

"Who could accept me...? More importantly, who could ever love... a beast?"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **Well, that was the prologue and to be honest feels kinda good being back in the fanfic writing business again at least for one last time even if it's not really my style usually since I used to write for movies and cartoons, so this is my first anime. But I just seriously fell in love with Spice & Wolf, watched 2 full seasons in only 8 hours and read the light novel and now I'm reading the manga! Later if I find it I'll read the sequel!**

 **Hopefully you guys liked this and I can continue this story cause I really want too!**

 **Follow me on Instagram: mickeysart1996**

 **I'm a full time struggling artist illustrator, character designer, beginner animator, storyboarder and comic artist and writer (besides fanfiction)**

 **Signing out for now!**

 **-Mickey!* ;)**


End file.
